The Girl in the Tower
by cursedbykarma
Summary: A Skip Beat! fairytale based loosely on the story of Rapunzel. Kyoko lives a lonely life locked in a tower in the middle of a forest until the day she meets a strange traveler named Ren.
1. Prologue: The Girl in the Tower

**Prologue: The Girl in the Tower**

_Nearly seventeen years before the beginning of our story. _

"No. Absolutely not. There is no way I will allow you to marry him." The speaker was an older man, dressed in fine clothing and jewels, with a proud and arrogant countenance.

"Why? His family may not be as prominent as ours, but I love him!" This was spoken by a noble and self-assured young woman, also finely clothed, who was currently shaking with fury.

"Saena," the man's voice was patronizing and condescending, "love has nothing to do with it. Marriage is about honor and prestige, and I cannot allow my daughter to marry beneath her station." He attempted to take her hand in his own, but she jerked it away harshly. The man frowned as she continued glaring at him.

"Perhaps I have spoiled you too much. You have always been headstrong, and I have always given you what you want, but that will not happen this time. You will marry the man I choose for you, and you will not complain. Do you understand?" He held his daughter's gaze, until she turned around and stormed off. He sighed heavily as he heard the door slam shut behind her.

Saena stomped out into the courtyard of her large but suddenly suffocating home. She was furious. Previously, as an only child, she had always been given whatever she wanted. She had always had her father twisted around her little finger, and she had been positive that she could convince him to allow her to marry her beau. She had never expected that he would refuse. Now, she was left pondering how else she could convince him.

If only her sweetheart were here, she thought. Together, they would figure out some way to convince her father, even if it meant doing something underhanded or… That's it! If she couldn't get her father to agree under normal circumstances, she would get him agree under extreme circumstances. She would force her father to allow them to marry, even if it meant going against all her morals; even if it meant getting herself pregnant.

The only problem with this plan was that Saena's sweetheart was not near. He had visited recently, but returned home to give Saena time to convince her father. With her father opposing their marriage, Saena knew she was not going to be able to contact her sweetheart to summon him there, and there was no way her father would allow her to leave any time soon. Therefore, Saena did the next best thing.

There was a male servant at her house that Saena had noticed several times before. He was somewhat handsome, but his best feature was his eyes. Those eyes of his, that followed her around, that overflowed with admiration and… appreciation; those amber eyes filled with surprise, as they met hers that night in the servants' quarters. They spent the night together, and several nights more (just to make sure), before Saena had the man fired and sent away from the estate.

Saena knew her plan had been a success when, about a month or two later, she began throwing up. She immediately went to her father and explained that she was pregnant by her sweetheart. Her father was furious, but immediately sent for the boy. Once he had arrived, before Saena could explain the situation to him, her father revealed Saena's condition. The boy was horrified, and looked at Saena with disgust. He vehemently denied that the child was his, and refused to have anything more to do with her.

Saena was heartbroken and furious. She had gotten pregnant for the sole purpose of marrying him, and he had rejected her? Her father was also filled with rage. His only daughter was going to have a child out of wedlock! It would be a huge shame to the family. There was no way he could let anyone find out the situation, so he sent Saena away, to a desolate tower in the middle of a forest, with only a few maids and a midwife for company.

Saena stayed in her tower for more than half a year, hidden away from society's disapproving eyes. She spent long, bleak hours nursing her bitterness and her broken heart. She grew to hate her father for locking her in the tower; she grew to hate her former sweetheart for abandoning her; she grew to hate the man she slept with for getting her pregnant; but most of all, she grew to hate her unborn child for ruining her life and her happiness.

When Saena finally gave birth, it was to a beautiful little girl with her father's eyes. Almost immediately, she abandoned the girl, handing her to the midwife to raise and take care of. She wanted nothing to do with the child, and, when she finally left the tower, she left the girl behind, locked away from the prying eyes of the rest of the world.


	2. and the Wayward Traveler

**The Girl in the Tower and the Wayward Traveler**

Our story truly begins sixteen years after the birth of the girl with amber eyes, in the very same tower she was born in.

The girl's name was Kyoko, and she was a very unique young lady. She was a hardworking, diligent girl who could do nearly anything she set her mind to. She was very bright, and learned things quickly. She loved fairytales, and insisted that fairies were real. She also believed that true love was the most beautiful thing in the world, despite the fact that it didn't exist.

Kyoko, from the moment she was born, had spent much time in the tower in the forest. As an infant, she lived there with her caretaker until she was old enough to talk. Then she was sent to live with a couple that ran an inn just beyond the edge of the forest. She was raised there, along with their own son who was about her age. When she was ten years old, however, Saena came back into her daughter's life.

Rumors had been spreading about the girl, who seemed to be unrelated to the innkeepers who raised her. Saena was afraid that somehow someone would connect the child to her, and ordered Kyoko to leave the inn and take up residence in the tower. Kyoko resisted at first, but gave in when she saw that the innkeepers would not stand up to Saena.

Kyoko was allowed to come and go from the tower as she pleased, until one day when she was fifteen. Saena had heard more rumors starting about her daughter, and she was not pleased. She decided to deal with the problem once and for all, and locked her daughter in the tower, just as she had been sixteen years before.

Ever since that day, Kyoko had been trapped alone in the tower, never coming into contact with another human besides her mother. Saena would only come once a week, to deliver food and other necessities to her daughter, and Kyoko slowly began to feel as though she were wasting away because of the solitude.

One day, however, more than a year after Kyoko began her imprisonment, she heard a strange sound outside her tower. Believing that it might be her mother, she climbed down the staircase to the sturdy, wooden door at the base of the tower. To her surprise, instead of swinging open, she heard a loud knocking.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice was slightly muffled by the door. Kyoko was astounded. That was certainly not her mother's voice. But, if it wasn't her mother, who could it possibly be? Who else would happen to be traveling in this godforsaken forest?

"Hello?" she called back hesitantly. "Who is out there?" There was silence for a moment.

"My name is Ren. Who are you?" He paused, then before giving Kyoko time to answer added, "Would you mind opening the door? It's rather awkward not talking to you face to face."

Kyoko edged closer to the door so she could hear the voice more clearly. "My name is Kyoko. And I can't open the door, it's locked. Only my mother has the key, and she only comes here once every week." Silence met this statement.

"You mean you're locked inside?"

"Yes." Kyoko stared at the door nervously. "Why are you here? The only who knows about the path leading here is my mother, and you obviously didn't hear about it from her." Kyoko was becoming suspicious. What sort of person goes around knocking on doors of towers in the middle of forests? What if he was some crazed lunatic, or a criminal on the run from the law?

"I was just… taking a walk," Ren replied. "I happened to see the roof of this tower, and was curious as to why there is a tower in the middle of a forest. Now, however, I'm more curious about why there is a girl locked in the tower in the middle of a forest."

Kyoko was still not convinced by Ren's explanation, but, seeing as he was the first person besides her mother that she had spoken to in a year, she decided to let the matter drop. "Well, it's quite a long story as to why I'm here. And it begins even before I was born. To make a long story short, however, my mother does not want anyone to find out about me, so I'm to live my life hidden away in this tower. I can never leave this tower for the rest of my life." Kyoko's voice was sad, but resigned. Hearing that, Ren felt a pang of pity, and resolved to help the girl.

"Would you like me to get you out," he asked, feeling positive that he already knew the answer. He had already taken a few steps back, preparing to kick down the door, when he heard her respond.

"No. I may have been forcefully locked away in this tower, but I see no reason to leave." Ren was shocked. Kyoko sighed heavily and continued, "It would only upset my mother if I left, and there is really nothing out there for me. There is no one who cares about me, and no longer is there anyone I care about." Kyoko's voice had taken on a bitter tone, but Ren decided to ignore it for now.

"Well then, how about I keep you company?" There was a shocked silence, and Ren hastened to elaborate. "I will be spending a lot of time at an estate near here, so I could come visit you. We could be friends, and maybe you'll find a reason to leave your tower," he suggested. Kyoko mulled over his offer. She didn't really believe that he would come back, but she wouldn't hate having contact with another person again.

"Alright," she agreed. "I guess, if you come back, we can be friends. I doubt I'll find a reason to leave this tower, but it might be nice talking to you and hearing about the world."

"Good," Ren said. "I need to leave now, or else the sun will set before I exit the forest, but I promise to return tomorrow." He bowed gallantly at the door, and the imagined lady inside. Kyoko, unable to see this gesture, merely crossed her arms and thought, _We'll see_.


	3. Agrees to a Deal

**The Girl in the Tower Agrees to a Deal**

The next day, Kyoko was surprised to once again hear knocking at the door of the tower. She had been waiting at the base of the tower all day, feeling foolish, but still hoping that her mysterious visitor would return. She had enjoyed speaking to him, and realized that she missed interacting with other people.

"Kyoko?" the same voice from yesterday called. "Are you there?" Ren felt slightly foolish. It was obvious that she was inside the tower, as the door was still locked, but he couldn't hear any movement behind the door.

"I'm here," Kyoko called after a moment's hesitation. "I'm just surprised that you came. I wasn't really expecting you to keep your promise."

"Are you accusing me of being a dishonorable liar?" Ren asked, half joking and half indignant. "I'll have you know that I always keep my promises."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," Kyoko rushed to explain. "It's just that everyone I've ever known and cared about has abandoned me, so I wasn't expecting a complete stranger to come back to this tower in the middle of nowhere just for me." Kyoko's voice sounded as though she were about to cry, and Ren felt a twinge of pity for her.

"Ah… Well, then, that's alright," Ren said awkwardly. "And I suppose I can't blame you for not trusting the word of a perfect stranger. I myself have trouble trusting even the people I care about," he revealed. Just as he'd hoped, Kyoko seemed to be distracted from her distress.

"What do you mean? If you care about them, why is it that you can't trust them?" Kyoko questioned.

"It is a rather long and personal story," Ren began, "but I'll tell you what; how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Kyoko asked, suspicious.

"Yes, a deal. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. I am extremely curious as to why you are living in this tower, but I understand that it is probably a story as personal as my own. Therefore, if you tell me your story, I will tell you mine."

Kyoko thought for quite a few moments. She was reluctant to dredge up the past and relate all her painful memories, but she also felt that perhaps she should share her story with someone. It was the only way she would ever be remembered, now that she was locked in the tower. Furthermore, she was also rather curious about the traveler's story. He seemed like an interesting person, and she wondered at his earlier comment about having trouble trusting people.

Kyoko decided that she would share her story. "Alright, deal. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"How about we take turns? Why don't you tell me about your childhood, then I'll tell you about mine," Ren said.

"Okay. The earliest memories I have are of the inn I was raised in, and the innkeepers who raised me. They were nice people, the Fuwas, and they had a son about my age named Shoutaro.

"From the time I was young, I knew the Fuwas were not my parents. I met my mother every now and then when she passed through the area and came to check on me. I knew that for some reason she didn't want me, and that I was to pretend that I didn't know her. It didn't really bother me, because I enjoyed my life at the inn.

"As a child, I spent a lot of time around the guests, especially in the dining room. I would act as a server, and I would hear all sorts of stories from the travelers. My favorite stories were the ones about fairies and princesses. I loved the tales about princesses falling love and living happily ever after." Ren could hear Kyoko's voice, which had just been excited and joyful, becoming wistful and sad. "Of, course, now I know that stuff like that doesn't happen, but back then I used to dream of finding my true love…"

She continued on in an impersonal tone, as though she was explaining something mundane, and Ren was forced to swallow the questions he was longing to ask. "Because I was always seen by the guests, and because I was obviously unrelated to the Fuwas, there were many rumors about who my parents were. No one paid much attention to them, until one day when I was ten years old, and my mother was once again visiting the inn. One of the guests noticed that there was a resemblance between us, and the news spread through the inn like wildfire.

"Mother was furious. She was so mad, in fact, that she dragged me off to this very tower, that very night. She told me that from then on I was to live in the tower and avoid going to the inn or spending much time there.

"I refused to listen to her, and ran back to the inn, expecting the Fuwas to take my side." At this point, Kyoko's voice once again was sorrowful, and Ren wondered briefly if she would start crying. "They didn't, though. In fact, the only one who stood up for me was Shoutaro, and I realize now that it was probably only because he didn't want to have to take over my chores. He never really cared about me…"

Kyoko lapsed into silence. Ren listened carefully, but it didn't seem as though she would continue her story. He glanced up at the sky, uncomfortable with the quiet, and realized that it was getting late in the day.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you at a time like this, but I need to get going before my guardian becomes concerned," he said softly. "I promise you I will return tomorrow and share my story with you, but for now I need to leave."

Ren waited for a moment, but when there was no answer he bowed toward the door and turned to retrace his path through the forest.

Kyoko waited several more minutes to be sure he was gone before breaking out into sobs.

On the way out of the forest, Ren was extremely pensive. He felt… strange, as though he were abandoning Kyoko. She had obviously been distressed when he left, but there was no way he could have stayed, right? If he didn't return soon, Lory would send out a search party, Ren would be dragged back to the estate, and he would never be able to leave again. Still…

_I will definitely return tomorrow_, he resolved to himself. _I will prove to her that I am not someone who will abandon her like her mother and her surrogate parents did._


	4. Hears the Traveler's Story

**The Girl in the Tower Hears the Traveler's Story**

The next day, Ren arrived at the tower early in the morning. He had spent all night thinking about what Kyoko had told him, and what he should tell her about his childhood. He was hesitant to tell her everything because, even though she was locked in a tower, it would be dangerous if she found out who he truly was. Furthermore, he wasn't proud of some of the things he had done in the past and even recently.

He was beginning to like Kyoko. She was a little strange, but she was willing enough to share her story with him, even though it was obviously painful. Ren was touched by her honesty and her immediate openness towards him, which was different from the usual reactions he got when meeting someone.

Upon arriving at the tower, he once again knocked at the door, expecting the strange inhabitant to respond shortly. After waiting several minutes without an answer, however, Ren knocked again, this time harder and louder. This elicited a response.

"Go away!" was Kyoko's muffled shout. She was sitting on the stairs near the base of the tower, glaring at the door with reddened eyes. She had spent most of the night crying, and mulling over the nature of her sorrow. "I don't want to hear from you anymore! I don't want to have anything to do with you! Once I start to care about you, you'll just abandon me like everyone else!"

Ren was baffled. He knew the sudden outburst was likely caused by the story she had told him the day before, but how had she come to that odd conclusion? Yes, she had been abandoned before, but he wasn't like the people who had stood by and let her be locked in the tower. Perhaps she just didn't realize that yet. They hadn't known each other very long, after all.

Ren heard a faint sniffle from inside and firmed his resolve. "Kyoko, I'm not going to leave. I promised to tell you my story, and I keep my promises. In fact, if it helps, I promise that once I finish telling you my story, I will keep visiting you. You will not be abandoned." He was resolute, and waited patiently to hear her answer.

He heard a muttered, "Yeah, right," and smiled wryly. At least she was listening. He decided to take that as his cue, and began telling his story.

"To understand my story, you will first have to know the circumstances I was born into. You see, I am the son of… noble parents. I was born in the lap of luxury, and was pampered and doted on well into my childhood. I had the finest tutors, and learned quickly. I was good at hunting and fighting, and was highly trained in both. My parents both loved me, almost _too_ much…

"However, once I grew to be about ten years old, I was no longer quite as happy. In everything I did, I was always watched and criticized. The eyes of my peers were always on me. I was also constantly compared to my father, and always found lacking. That in itself was extremely frustrating, but it only became worse as I grew older.

"By the time I was a teenager, my peers were almost constantly whispering about me behind my back, gossiping about how everything I accomplished was because of my father's influence, and how I could never be as great as my father." Ren's voice was angry and bitter, but he was trying hard to keep his emotions in check.

"It might not have been so bad if they would just say it to my face, but they feared falling out of my father's favor, and thus refused to confront me head on. In my frustration, I began fighting with my peers. Every time I heard them talking about me, I would beat them, leaving them badly injured. Even then, however, none of them would confront me about it. They would just lie to everyone, saying they had been clumsy or got into an accident, even when it was obvious that I was the culprit." Frustration filled his voice, and he angrily ran his hand through his hair.

"It got to the point where I would take my anger out on anyone. My parents weren't pleased, and tried to get me to stop fighting, but that only further infuriated me. It felt like they were more worried about their reputation than me, although I know that isn't true. I started sneaking out at night, and picking fights with boys from the nearby town. I garnered quite a reputation for myself, becoming known as the fiercest fighter around." By this point, Ren's voice sounded almost proud, and Kyoko's blood began to boil.

Despite herself, Kyoko had become caught up in Ren's story, and had even started to feel a bit of sympathy for him. Upon hearing him bragging about his fighting, however, all sympathy she had felt vanished.

"You are a coward," she said, her voice laced with disdain. Ren was shocked; no one had ever called him a coward before. Before he could argue about her accusation, however, she continued. "You may have had some trials in life, but instead of confronting them head on, you took the coward's way out; you took out your frustrations on others. And as if that wasn't bad enough, you have the gall to be _proud_ of the reputation you gained through your cowardice!

"If you truly wanted to prove yourself, you should have worked hard. You should have shown them everything you can do; proved to them that you won your accomplishments without your father's influence! In fact, why didn't you try challenging them to a hunting contest or a test of wits?"

Ren, who had been trying unsuccessfully to interrupt Kyoko's tirade, suddenly fell silent. Kyoko groaned in frustration as she realized he had never even thought of that. "You let your anger get the best of you and resorted straight to violence, didn't you?" she accused.

"Well…" Ren began. "Yes. You are right. I let my anger get the best of me, and I acted foolishly. I'll even admit that I _might_ have been a bit of a coward." It was difficult for Ren to admit this, especially when the one who labeled him as such was a girl who had never even _seen_ him. It hurt his pride to know that she was right. But at the same time, he was also a little bit happy. He really appreciated Kyoko's honesty, and he was also relieved that she wouldn't treat him any differently after learning about his noble birth. Furthermore, in a way, he had always been waiting for someone brave enough to stand up to him like Kyoko just had.

As for Kyoko, she had been mollified by Ren's admission of guilt. She had been expecting him to deny being a coward, and even be angered by her accusation. She was a little surprised by his maturity, and decided that perhaps he wasn't as bad as she had begun to think he was.

Kyoko was startled from her thoughts by Ren calling her name. Realizing that she had never responded, she said, "Well, since you're willing to admit at least that much, I guess I can't hold it against you. However, I don't want you to come tomorrow."

Ren, who had been feeling somewhat relieved at her willingness to look past his faults, suddenly became confused. Did she no longer want him to visit? Did she not wish to share her story any more, or to hear the rest of his? Weren't they becoming friends? Before he could question her, however, she continued with an explanation.

"If you return the day after tomorrow, I will continue my story, but please don't come tomorrow. It will only get me into trouble." Her voice was pleading, and Ren knew that there must have been an important reason why she didn't want him there. Therefore, he assented and left, after promising to return in two days' time.


	5. and the Tale of LoveWoe

**The Girl in the Tower and the Tale of Love/Woe**

Two days after their last meeting, Ren once again returned to the tower. Kyoko was waiting for him; she had spent much of the previous day steeling her resolve, readying herself to share the story of her foolishness and naivety.

Once they had greeted each other, she dove right into her story. "I don't know if you remember, but last time I mentioned a boy named Shoutaro." She hesitated, and Ren gave his affirmation. Encouraged, she continued, "I also mentioned that I used to love stories about princesses falling in love and living happily ever after, (which I still do). I told you that I used to dream of finding my true love."

Ren was beginning to see where she was going with her train of thoughts. "So, you dreamed of this Shoutaro as your true love?"

"Only after he stood up for me. You remember that I told you he was the only one who stood up for me against my mother?" Again, Ren gave his affirmation. "It was only after that that I… fell in love with him." She said it as though it falling in love was something distasteful, but she couldn't hide the sorrow in her voice.

"Anyway, after Shoutaro stood up for me, I was still forced to move into this tower, but I could come and go as I pleased. The door wasn't locked as it is now, and I still spent much of my time at the inn, usually tagging after Shoutaro or doing his chores.

"I spent a lot of time dreaming of living happily ever after with him, and I foolishly believed he was my true love. I should have realized that I was deluding myself, that he probably only thought of me as a servant, but I was too blinded by love." Kyoko's voice was bitter, and she spat out the word 'love' as though it were something disgusting. Ren could only wonder how the girl who used to dream of true love had become so disillusioned.

Kyoko took a deep breath to brace herself, and continued her story. "It was more than a year ago, when I was fifteen, that I was locked in this tower. The events leading up to it started about a couple days before, when a man with amber eyes came to stay at the inn.

"His eyes were the first thing everyone noticed about him, especially because they were the same exact color as my own. People even said we looked somewhat alike, although I didn't really see a resemblance.

"He did, however. He saw my resemblance to my mother, and questioned me about her. I didn't tell him who she is, but he figured it out anyway. He left the next day, and apparently confronted my mother about me. I don't know what she did to him, but he never did return to the inn." Ren was astounded at this. Could Kyoko's mother really have…?

"My mother came to the inn that night. I was planning on spending the night there, as I wanted to speak to the man who might have been my father. When my mother discovered that I was still there, she was furious, and once again hauled me off to this tower. This time, however, she locked me inside. She told me that I could never again leave the tower, and said that I was just a burden to everyone." Ren was outraged upon hearing this. How could anyone be so cruel to their own child?

"After that, she left. I wasn't too worried at first. I thought that someone would soon come and release me from the tower. At first I thought the Fuwas would come, but they never did." Kyoko's voice was once again melancholy, with just a tinge of anger. "Then I thought that Shoutaro would come, but he never did, either. The only one who ended up coming was mother, to leave food and supplies with me.

"I didn't give up hope, though. I _knew_ that my true love, Shoutaro, would come and save me." The words 'true love' were said very sarcastically, and Kyoko began sounding a bit angrier. "I waited days, then weeks, then _months_ for Shoutaro to come and save me. He never came. He didn't come to save me, or even visit! That was when I realized that true love doesn't exist, and that there is nothing worth leaving this tower for." Kyoko's voice was somber, and tears started falling down her face.

Ren had been quietly absorbing the story, but he began to panic when he heard Kyoko's sobs. It was extremely inconvenient, having a door separating them, as he couldn't physically comfort her. He couldn't hug her or wipe away her tears, so he did the only thing he could; he told her she was wrong.

"What?" Immediately, Kyoko's crying stopped. Ren could almost feel her disbelief and indignation in the ensuing silence. He continued with his plan.

"I said, 'You're wrong.' I don't know whether or not true love exists, but there _must_ be something worth leaving your tower. In fact, isn't that why we started sharing stories in the first place? So that we could become friends, and you would find a reason to leave your tower?"

"I suppose so."

"Aren't we friends?" Ren was curious to know the answer to this question. He had assumed they were, but what did Kyoko think?

"Well…" Kyoko thought about it. He was certainly more than a stranger now. After all, she knew about his childhood, his fighting, and even a little about his family. But did that make them friends? She had also told him more about herself than she had ever told anyone else. (Of course, there certainly weren't many chances to tell others her life story).

"I guess we are," she said slowly, thoughtfully. Ren was happy to hear that, and Kyoko was happy to realize it. Both of them had little experience with friends, so it was a precious experience to have one.

They continued talking for a while longer, both sharing stories of the few friends they'd had during their lives. Kyoko also shared stories of the inn where she was raised, and even a few memories of Shoutaro. Ren told Kyoko all the reason why Shoutaro was an idiot, and why she shouldn't care about him. It hurt a little for listen, knowing that she had once loved that idiot, but she also felt happy that Ren thought she deserved better.

Ren didn't bring up leaving the tower again. Since Kyoko had acknowledged that they were friends, he decided that she would probably let him know when she felt ready to leave. He resigned himself to waiting patiently for the day when he would meet his friend face-to-face for the first time.

As for Kyoko, she felt a renewed sense of hope whenever she thought of the friend that was waiting for her on the other side of that door. Perhaps the day would soon come when she would leave the tower.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, Ren decided to be a little touchy-feely. It's all his fault.

Also, thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, adding story alerts, etc. I really appreciate it.


	6. and the New Beginning?

**The Girl in the Tower and the New Beginning?**

Kyoko was thoughtful as she waited for Ren the next morning. She had spent most of the night thinking of her new friendship, and what she would do now that she had a friend.

_Now that I know Ren is my friend, I suppose I have a reason to leave the tower, don't I?_ she thought_. I would like to meet Ren face-to-face, and I certainly wouldn't mind being able to see something other than trees, but… Where should I go, and what should I do?_

_I can't return to the inn. If I did, the Fuwas would just hand me over to mother again, and I'd end up right back in this tower. But I have no idea where else I could live or find work. Maybe Ren could help. He _must_ know someone who would be willing to take me in as a servant. Maybe even he would; he is a noble, after all. I'll ask him just as soon as he-_

Kyoko's reverie was startled by the sound of hooves outside her tower. She dashed down the stairs, excited to ask Ren's advice about her new beginning. To her surprise and horror, however, the sight awaiting her at the base of the tower was that of the door swinging open, revealing a stern and commanding woman standing in the doorway.

"Mother," Kyoko breathed, all excitement and color draining from her face. "Wh-what are you doing here? The last time you came was only two days ago, it hasn't been long enough for you to need to come again."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Saena glared coldly at her daughter. "I suspected as much. The last time I visited, you were acting strangely. I knew there was something going on. Who is it? Is it that Shoutaro brat?"

"No, it's not. And it's none of your business, mother!" Kyoko folded her arms over her chest, determined to finally stand up to her mother. There was no way she was going to back down, especially after having scolded Ren just a few days prior for being too much of a coward to confront his tormentors.

"None of my business?" Saena repeated, seething with anger. "Unfortunately, everything you do _is _my business. I made a huge mistake when I gave birth to you, but it's a mistake I've had to deal with for the past sixteen years." Kyoko gasped involuntarily. That her mother would say something so cruel so bluntly and casually was not a surprise, but Kyoko still felt a sharp pain in her heart at her mother's words. "I will not allow you to ruin my life any more than you already have."

"I- I-" Kyoko wanted to deny her mother's accusation, but the words wouldn't come. Was it true? Had her birth really ruined her mother's life? Was it a mistake that she was even born? Still pondering this, Kyoko didn't resist as one of her mother's servants grabbed her by the arm and led her to the carriage Saena had arrived in. It was only when she was being shoved inside the carriage, next to her mother, that she regained her senses.

"Wait a second. What is going on? Where are you taking me?" Kyoko was beginning to panic. What would her mother do to her? What would happen when Ren arrived and found that she was gone? Would he wait for her, or just leave? Would he think she had abandoned him? Would he give up on being her friend?

"I am taking you to my estate. I am not taking any more chances. I will make sure that no one ever finds you and connects you to me." At these words, Kyoko became truly terrified. She attempted to climb out of the carriage, only to be stopped by her mother's servant. She struggled, kicking and screaming, to get past the man, but to no avail. Her movements only stopped when she hit her head against the frame of the carriage and fell unconscious.

Ren arrived at the tower later that morning and was shocked to find the door standing wide open. Immediately fearing that something was wrong, he entered the tower while calling out for Kyoko. He searched each of the sparse and tidy rooms, but found no trace of the girl.

He briefly wondered if perhaps she had left of her own volition, but quickly dismissed the thought as unlikely. She couldn't have left the tower unless someone had unlocked the door for her, and the only one who had a key was… _Her mother!_

But that didn't make sense. _Why would Kyoko's mother let her leave the tower? She wouldn't risk letting anyone find out that Kyoko is her daughter. She doesn't even want people to know that Kyoko exists._ Suddenly, Ren was filled with a sense of dread. He remembered what Kyoko had said about the man she suspected was her father. After leaving to speak to her mother, the man never returned and was never heard of again. _Could she have found out about me meeting Kyoko? If she did, then that means Kyoko is probably in great danger right now! I have to find her!_

Ren began to pace nervously inside the topmost room of the tower, occasionally casting anxious glances out the window at the surrounding forest. _But how will I find her? I have no idea who her mother is. All I know about her mother is that she's a cold-hearted witch, and that isn't much to go on. _

_Who would know the identity of her mother? _He suddenly stopped pacing, realization dawning on his face. _Of course! The Fuwas would know! I just have to find that inn Kyoko talked about. But how? I have no idea where this inn would be, or even if it's in the area._

Ren groaned. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to find to find Kyoko by himself. He was going to have to ask for help.

_Damn._ Ren hurried down the stairs of the tower and out the door. He rushed back to the horse he had left outside, and was soon back on the same path he traveled only minutes earlier on his way through the forest. It was only a short while later that he exited the forest, and was on the road to the massive estate of his eccentric guardian.

When he finally arrived, he immediately sought out his guardian. Finding the room where his guardian was having a conversation with a guest, Ren burst in without warning and announced, "I need your help."

Lory looked at him searchingly before asking, "What do you need my help with? Does this have something to do with the girl you've been sneaking out to meet?"

Ren gaped at his guardian. How did he know? "Have you been spying on me?" he asked, indignant.

"Oh, please, Ren, I don't need to spy on you to know that you've met a girl you care about. Over the past several days, there have been subtle changes in your behavior. For one thing, you haven't been fighting, and for another, you've been much more pleasant and honest."

"What made you assume it had something to do with a girl?" Ren's curiosity managed to momentarily overwhelm his anxiety.

"Obviously, it's because love changes a man!" Lory proclaimed grandly. He chuckled at Ren's look of exasperation before becoming serious. "Now, what is it you need my help with?"

"I need help finding an inn run by a couple with the last name of 'Fuwa.' I need to speak to them about something very urgent and important," Ren explained.

"Would you mind me asking why?" Lory questioned. It was rare for Ren to be this desperate. Whoever the girl was, she must be very important to him.

"It's a long story, and time is extremely important right now, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later for the explanation." Lory nodded in understanding.

"Very well, then. I'll ask Yukihito to escort you to all the inns in the area. He might even know which inn is run by the Fuwas. Also, take him with you when you go to find the girl. He'll keep you from causing trouble."

Ren nodded and waited impatiently while a servant left to fetch Yukihito. He could only hope that he would be able to find Kyoko before anything happened to her.


	7. Finds Herself Trapped

**The Girl in the Tower Finds Herself Trapped**

When Kyoko finally woke up, it was to a splitting headache and a feeling of great confusion. As she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she saw that she was laying on the floor in a narrow, dirty, somewhat musty room with only one window and one door. From the light shining through the window, Kyoko estimated that it was sometime around late afternoon.

As she sat up, her head started throbbing, and she reached back to gingerly feel the large bump on the back of her head. She sat for a few moments, wondering how she had gotten the bump and where she was, before remembering the happenings of that morning.

"That's right! Mother came to the tower this morning!" she exclaimed. Her expression darkened as she remembered gloomily what her mother had said to her, about Kyoko's birth being a mistake. She struggled to hold back tears, while vainly trying to convince herself that she was not just a burden to everyone.

_That's right_, she told herself. _It doesn't matter if mother thinks that I am a mistake or a burden._ A few tears began to fall as Kyoko worked to swallow past the lump in her throat. _I doesn't matter that the Fuwas never cared about me, and just abandoned me in the tower, either._ She brushed away the tears almost angrily, determined not to cry over people who weren't worthy of her tears. _All that matters now is that I have a friend who doesn't think I'm a burden, and who—_

_Oh no! Ren!_ Kyoko stood up abruptly, staring at the sky despairingly as she noticed the sun already beginning its descent. She gripped the windowsill as she felt a wave of dizziness and a resurgence of throbbing in her head, but not even that could distract her from her distress. _What am I going to do? What if Ren has been waiting all day for me to show up? What if he thinks I purposely left without telling him, or that I don't want us to be friends anymore? What if he decides he doesn't want someone like me as his friend?_

Kyoko started looking desperately around the room, her eyes finally landing on the one and only door. She scurried over and turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. "Great," she groaned. She took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm herself, and walked back over to the window. Looking out, she could plainly see that the room she was currently in was at least three floors up, and most likely an attic, given the size and condition. There was no possibility of leaving the room through either the window or the door, without the extreme likelihood of injuring herself.

Kyoko slumped to the floor in front of the window, feeling defeated. It was as if she had never left the tower, except that Ren was no longer near to keep her company. _What should I do? I need to get back to the tower and speak to Ren. Mother won't keep me here forever, will she?_ A chill ran up Kyoko's spine as she realized what else her mother could and might do to her.

A sense of dread filled her as she heard the sound of a key in the lock of the door. She held her breath as the door opened, releasing it only when she saw that the female figure in the doorway was not her mother. It was an older, matronly woman holding a tray of food and a blanket.

"Are you alright, dear?" the woman asked. "You look a little pale. Not that I can blame you, having so much happen in one day." The woman stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and setting the tray and blanket on a small table near the window.

Confused, Kyoko just stood as the woman walked towards her and began to look her over, checking that she wasn't hurt. She winced as the woman gently prodded the bump on her head, muttering disapprovingly about 'brutish men.'

Once she was satisfied that Kyoko was relatively healthy, despite the large bump on her head, the woman picked up the tray of food and handed it to Kyoko, saying, "You'd better eat, dear. You will need your strength if you're going to escape." Kyoko stared at the woman, dumbfounded. Had she really just encouraged Kyoko to plan an escape? Didn't this woman work for her mother?

The woman laughed gently at the look on Kyoko's face, but quickly became somber. "I don't know what your mother is planning, but I wouldn't stick around if I were you. Ever since your grandfather died, Saena has been doing everything she can to cover the mis—to cover up what happened almost seventeen years ago." Seeing Kyoko's lack of understanding, the woman explained further. "Your grandfather is the one who made Saena arrange for you to be taken care of, and check up on you. He was furious with what she had done, and said that she had to live with the consequences. Even when she got married and had another daughter, he wouldn't let her forget about you."

Kyoko froze, her mind replaying a single phrase over and over; '_had another daughter_.'

She wasn't surprised to find out that her mother was married; it would have been more surprising if she wasn't, even with the rumors about her having a child out of wedlock. Somehow, however, she had never thought about the possibility of her mother having another child; of having a younger brother or sister. Upon finding out that she had a sister she didn't even know about, Kyoko felt her heart break as she realized just how little her mother wanted her in her life. She wished desperately to be able to speak with Ren.

"—and after what happened with your father, it is definitely not a good idea for you to stay here." Belatedly, Kyoko realized that the woman had continued speaking. As replayed the last words she had heard in her head, she felt a dark suspicion forming.

"What do you mean 'after what happened with my father?'" Kyoko demanded. The woman hesitated, looking worried, before she finally spoke.

"How much do you know about your father?" Kyoko admitted that she knew almost nothing, but that she thought she might have met him the year before. The woman nodded, and began her explanation. "You were right about the man you met; he was your father.

"Seventeen years ago, he was a servant here, at your grandfather's estate. Though he knew it was wrong, he had feelings for your mother, and when she came to him one night, of her own free will, he became intimate with her." Kyoko was shocked, but somewhere inside she realized that it made sense; why else would her mother hate her? Why else would she be forced to live in a tower so no one would even know she existed? This was the reason her mother called her a mistake.

"Before you were born, your mother had your father sent away from the estate, never telling him that she was pregnant with his child. He traveled elsewhere in search of work, and we didn't hear from him again until just last year. At that time, he came bursting in, demanding to see Saena.

"He confronted her about you, asking if you were his child. She denied it, but he knew that she was lying. He asked her a few questions about you, and when he wasn't satisfied by her answers, he threatened to expose her as your mother. He wanted Saena to take care of you properly, you see," the woman said this very gently, and Kyoko could feel tears pricking at her eyes. By this time, she had already surmised what had happened to the man who was her father, but she let the woman continue with her story. She was surprised to find herself mourning the man she had barely known.

"Saena has never been one to submit to others' wills. She made sure that your father would never be able to expose her secret." The woman looked at Kyoko with tears in her eyes. "That is why you must escape. I will help you if you need me to, but you need to leave before dawn tomorrow." The woman held Kyoko's gaze until Kyoko nodded, then turned and headed for the door. "I will return later, so try to get some rest until then." Kyoko nodded, watching the woman exit the room, but knew that she would be spending more time thinking than resting.


	8. is Missing

**The Girl in the Tower is Missing**

_About the same time as Kyoko is waking up_

Ren tapped his finger impatiently as the carriage pulled up to _yet another_ inn. This was the fourth or fifth one he had been to already, and his anxiety and worry were quickly destroying his last vestiges of patience and civility.

As the carriage rolled to a stop, Ren made to move towards the door, only to be stopped by his rather annoyed companion. "You stay here," Yukihito commanded firmly. "You caused enough trouble at the last inn; I won't have you threatening the owners of _this _establishment." He glared at Ren, who didn't look the least bit repentant.

"I wouldn't have _needed_ to threaten them if they had just told me the truth," Ren countered. "They obviously knew about the inn run by the Fuwas, they just weren't willing to tell us at the risk of losing business." Ren scowled as he remembered how the owner had denied knowing of the Fuwas' inn, then promptly offered a room at _his_ inn as an alternative. Yukihito had been forced to step in and drag Ren back to the carriage before he lost his temper completely and became violent.

Yukihito sighed. "Just stay here, will you? I promise I will let you know if this is the place." He sounded weary, but his stare told Ren that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Reluctantly, Ren nodded and settled back in his seat.

Yukihito entered the inn and quickly caught the attention of the owner. "Excuse me; I am looking for a man with the last name of 'Fuwa.' Would you happen to be him?"

The owner was slightly surprised, but nodded. It wasn't everyday that a noble (at least, considering the man's commanding and self-assured air, the owner assumed he was a noble) came looking for someone like him. "What can I help you with, sir?"

Yukihito was pleased and relieved. Finally, they had found the right place. Now Ren would be able to ask whatever questions he wanted, they could go find the girl he was so concerned about, and then Yukihito could finally return to Lory's estate after an exhausting afternoon spent with a short-tempered Ren.

Yukihito led the owner outside, to where the carriage and Ren were waiting. He introduced the man to Ren, who promptly started in on his questioning.

"Who is Kyoko's mother?" His question was abrupt, without any preceding pleasantries or small talk. The owner of the inn was startled, and immediately became guarded and suspicious.

"Who are you?" the man asked warily.

"I'm Kyoko's friend," was Ren's answer.

"You know Kyoko?" he asked. Ren nodded, and the man stared at him distrustfully. "How?"

"I came across the tower," Ren replied simply, noting Yukihito's curious stare. The owner of the inn's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he nodded his acceptance of the answer.

"Why do you want to know about her mother?" Reminded of his purpose in seeking out the man in front of him, all of Ren's worry came rushing back, and his reply was laced with fear for his friend.

"Kyoko's gone." The man's eyes widened in shock. "I don't know for sure that it was her mother who took her, but she is no longer in the tower." The man was slightly relieved that nothing had happened to the girl, but he knew that she was still in great danger as long as she was near her mother.

"Thank you for telling me," the owner said, reluctant to share any secrets with the stranger. "I will go see Kyoko's mother and ask if she knows where Kyoko is."

"No." The man was stunned by Ren's response. Ren stared at him unrelentingly, preventing the man from leaving. He was irritated at the man's unwillingness to name Kyoko's mother, and worried about the amount of time it was taking to find his friend. "You never stood up to Kyoko's mother before, and I doubt you will be able to do so now. Just tell me who her mother is, and _I_ will find Kyoko."

The owner of the inn tried to protest, but Ren was unwilling to listen to any excuses. Eventually the man quit protesting, in favor of a compromise. "I will not tell you the name Kyoko's mother, as I made a promise not to. I will, however, have my son direct you to her estate, if you will let him come along with you. Will that suffice?"

Ren thought for a moment. Obviously, this son must be the 'Shoutaro' Kyoko talked about. The one she fell in love with, who never really cared about her. He was reluctant to let the boy come, as he was uncertain if would be able to keep himself from harming the boy, but his worry for Kyoko's safety overrode his doubts.

"Yes," he answered finally. The owner of the inn went inside to call his son and explain the situation. Yukihito waited in vain for Ren to explain what he meant when he had talked about a tower, and who exactly Kyoko was. Ren fought to quell his growing impatience, but was unable to upon realizing how close yet far he was from finding his friend.

Shoutaro came out of the inn shortly, still grumbling about having to leave just take some nobles to see "that witch." He climbed up next to the driver of the carriage so he could point the way, while Ren and Yukihito once again took their seats inside. As soon as they were all settled, they left, with Ren wishing anxiously that he could spur the horses to go faster.

* * *

Author's Note: A slightly shorter chapter, mostly just a set-up for the next chapter.

Also, a reviewer was wondering why Saena didn't just kill Kyoko, rather than bringing her home, since she already killed Kyoko's father. Here's my excuse (since I probably won't address it in the story): Saena wasn't the one who killed Kyoko's father, it was a few of her less scrupulous servants. Saena, while somewhat lacking in the morals department, doesn't want to dirty her own hands. The reason her servants haven't done anything to Kyoko yet is because (to them) there is a diffence between killing an adult man of the serving class and killing a young (illegitimate) daughter of a noble. It'll take a while for Saena to convince them.

Yeah, so, just in case anyone else was wondering.


	9. Makes Her Escape

**The Girl in the Tower Makes Her Escape**

_Just before the sun begins to set_

Kyoko was clinging to her makeshift rope for dear life. She was hanging out of the window, slowly lowering herself towards the ground, while wondering how she had been crazy enough to think this a good idea.

It had all started about an hour earlier, when Kyoko had been shaken from her gloomy musings by the return of the same woman she had talked to before. The woman had come bustling in, asking Kyoko if she had any inkling of how she would escape. Kyoko had shaken her head no, and the woman had frowned, seeming stumped.

"If only I could let you just walk out of the room," she said, sighing wistfully. "But I can't; you would be spotted right away, and Saena would have my head." She sighed again. "I wish I could just put up a ladder right underneath your window for you to climb out." She stared at the window, and Kyoko followed her gaze.

"What about a rope?" Kyoko asked. The woman shook her head and explained that it would be too obvious; she would never be able to deliver it. Kyoko glanced once more at the window, and suddenly noticed the small table sitting next to it; set on top of it was a blanket. Kyoko smiled as she came up with an idea.

She hurried towards the window and opened it, looking down. Sure enough, there was a window ledge almost directly below, just one story down. If Kyoko could turn the blanket into a makeshift rope, she would be able to climb down to the window below, and enter an unlocked room from which she could escape.

Kyoko quickly explained her plan to the woman. Although she had some misgivings, the woman agreed to make sure the door to the room below was unlocked. She also promised to do all she could to distract Saena while Kyoko made her escape.

Kyoko quickly prepared, cutting the blanket into thirds with scissors borrowed from the woman, and tying them all together to form a long, makeshift rope. She tied one end to the table by the window and threw the other outside. The woman gave her a hug and wished her good luck, then left after telling Kyoko to wait a few minutes for Saena to be distracted.

Kyoko waited as told, and then climbed over the windowsill, holding her rope tightly in both hands. _Please don't let me fall_, she thought. _Please don't let one of the knots come untied._

Kyoko climbed down carefully, slowly, reluctant to release each vise-like grip of the rope. Finally, she felt her feet touch the ledge of the window, and found herself hanging in front of it. She reached out, intending to push the window open quickly, only to find it locked. _Oh no!_ she thought. _What am I going to do?_ She looked down; the ground was still a long way off, and her makeshift rope wasn't long enough for her to reach the lower window.

She hung there for a few seconds, both hands clutching the rope, wondering if she would have to kick in the window, when she saw a small figure passing by in the hallway outside the room. Kyoko started banging on the window, hoping to catch the attention of the passerby, and prayed that it wasn't her mother or someone who would hand her over to her.

The small figure, startled by the desperate banging on the window, walked into the room and was surprised to find a girl hanging outside. She quickly unlocked and opened the window, standing aside to let the girl climb inside.

"Who are you?" the figure asked. Kyoko looked closer to see that the figure was in fact a young girl, about eight years old, with long, curly blond hair, and a somewhat familiar face. She stared for a long moment, trying to figure out why the girl seemed familiar, until the words "had another daughter" ran through her mind. Kyoko gasped; this was her sister!

The girl, thinking that Kyoko's silence meant that she wasn't going to answer the question, had changed tactics, asking, "Why were you outside the window?" She wondered briefly at Kyoko's gasp, but decided that it was probably the older girl being scatterbrained enough to forget why she was there.

When the older girl still didn't respond, the younger girl started becoming annoyed. "Why are you ignoring me?" she asked in a petulant tone. Kyoko started guiltily; she had been busy wondering at the young girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said. "It's just… you look like my little sister." Kyoko wished she could tell the little girl the truth, but she had no idea how she would react, and whether or not she would accept it.

"Oh," the little girl said, seemingly appeased. "So, who are you and why were you outside the window?"

"I'm Kyoko. I was…" Kyoko paused. Should she tell the girl the truth? Would the girl tell her mother? She decided on an incomplete truth. "I was locked in a room upstairs, but I needed to leave, so I…climbed down on a rope." Kyoko shrugged nonchalantly, as though it were normal for people to climb out of windows to leave a house. She turned her gaze to little girl. "Now, since I told you my name, what is yours?"

"My name is Maria," she declared, before her face turned puzzled. "Shouldn't you know that already? Everyone here knows who I am."

"I'm new here," Kyoko lied. Obviously Maria thought she was a servant, and Kyoko decided it would be better not to correct her. "In fact," Kyoko continued, "I'm also a little lost. Do you think you could show me outside?"

"Why?" Maria questioned. Kyoko thought hard, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"I have an errand to run." Maria stared at her disbelievingly, before turning her gaze toward the setting sun outside the window. It would be dark soon, and long past time for anyone to be running errands. The little girl just shrugged, however, possibly sensing that there was an important reason the older girl needed to leave. She led Kyoko out the door, through the hall, and down several flights of stairs to a door that led outside. Before Kyoko could leave, however, Maria firmly took hold of her sleeve.

"Will you be coming back?" Maria had come to like the strange older girl; Kyoko was respectful to her, but also friendly. She treated the younger girl like an equal, rather than an annoying child. The older girl even looked somewhat like Maria's mother, because of her black hair, so Maria had allowed herself a few moments to daydream about what it would be like to have Kyoko as an older sister. Perhaps the older girl would play dolls with her, tell her stories, and stop her mother from scolding her. If only Maria _really_ had an older sister…

Kyoko looked into her little sister's eyes, wishing that she could say "yes," but knowing that she couldn't. Once she left the house, Kyoko would do everything she could to never come in contact with her mother again. Maria understood what the silence meant; her next question surprised them both.

"Will you be my older sister?" Maria blushed, embarrassed at revealing her secret longing, but Kyoko was filled with warmth and compassion for her sister. She knelt down to hug the younger girl, murmuring an emphatic "yes." Maria felt happy, and hugged the older girl back.

Kyoko pulled back from the hug, eye-level with the little girl, and held out her pinky. "I promise I will keep in touch with you."

"Really?" Maria's answer was hopeful. Kyoko nodded, and Maria pinky promised that she would keep in touch as well. After one last hug, Kyoko said goodbye to her little sister and headed out the door. Once she was a safe distance from the house, she broke into a run, heading for the woods the lined the road beyond the estate.

Inside the house, the little girl watched her older sister running away, wondering if she would hear from her soon.

In another part of the house, a servant happened to glance out the window and see the figure of a girl running towards the woods. She hurried off to tell her mistress.


	10. Finally Meets the Wayward Traveler

**The Girl in the Tower Finally Meets the Wayward Traveler**

Kyoko dashed into the forest, tree branches whipping at her and creating small tears in her clothes, and roots nearly tripping her. It was hard to see in the dim light of the setting sun, and Kyoko was quickly forced to slow her pace.

The shadows in the forest only deepened as she continued further in, leaving her to worry about whether she was heading in the right direction. It might as well have been the middle of the night, for all the light in the forest, and Kyoko was forced to maneuver blindly around trees, roots, and low-hanging branches. She could only hope that, as she was wasting time stumbling through the forest, Saena would not discover that she was missing.

Unfortunately for Kyoko, Saena had already been informed of her escape by a servant who had seen her running away. Saena had been busy shouting at a female servant who had just ruined her favorite dress when she was informed of the news. She had immediately stopped her scolding and hurried to see if it was true.

Upon entering the attic room and discovering that her daughter had escaped, Saena became irate. She gathered a group of servants and set out for the road beyond the estate. She had them bring lanterns, telling them that they would be searching for a runaway servant. Most of them didn't believe that the person they would be searching for was a servant, but they knew better than to question their mistress.

Saena and her servants quickly reached the road, and she was about to deliver her instructions, when a carriage pulled up. Saena's eyes narrowed as she recognized the boy perched next to the driver.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

Shoutaro returned her glare as he declared haughtily, "I brought you some visitors." He looked at her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

Saena sniffed, indignant. "I don't have to explain myself to a brat like you." At that moment, the door to the carriage opened and Yukihito stepped out. Saena thought he looked vaguely familiar, but could not remember why.

"Lady Saena Mogami?" he asked. She nodded. "My name is Yukihito Yashiro; I come on behalf of Duke Lory Takarada. I have something I need to speak to you about, but… Is everything okay here?" He glanced curiously at the assembled servants.

Saena was nervous. It would be a very bad if someone as powerful and influential as Duke Takarada found out about her daughter. It would be even worse if he found out what Saena planned to do to her. "Everything is fine," Saena lied smoothly. "I'm just having a bit of trouble with one of my servants. It seems she ran off into the woods. I'm concerned about her well-being, and was about to send my servants to search for her."

Shoutaro scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if you care about anyone's well-being but your own. You don't even care about your own daughter," he sneered.

Saena's eyes narrowed in cold fury. "You impudent brat! You insist on trying my patience." She stepped towards the boy and, making sure that Yukihito could not hear her, hissed, "You are not to speak of _that girl_! Need I remind you that if you ever speak of my connection with her or go near her again, I will destroy your family's inn?" She glared at Shoutaro for good measure, and then turned her glare to the driver beside him, daring him to repeat what she had said. He wisely chose to remain silent.

"Yeah, whatever," Shoutaro responded sullenly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Hag," he muttered under his breath. The driver chuckled quietly. Luckily, Saena did not hear either of them, and returned to her conversation with Yukihito.

"Now, what was it that you wished to speak with me about?" Ren watched from inside the carriage as she flashed Yukihito a polite but fake smile. Knowing what Yukihito was going to say next, he watched her expression intently.

"I'm looking for a young woman named Kyoko." Saena's eyes widened ever so slightly, and she glanced almost imperceptibly towards the forest. It was then that Ren realized what was going on.

_Kyoko must have escaped!_ he thought. _She must be in those woods right now. That must be why her mother called all these servants out!_ Suddenly, Ren felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. _That means Kyoko's alright! She must okay if she was able to escape._

Ren opened the carriage door, not even listening as Saena denied knowing the girl. He walked up to Yukihito, saying, "I know where she is." Saena stared at the new arrival for a short moment, and her eyes flew wide open in shock. _This_ man she recognized. She immediately went into a low curtsy, stammering out a greeting.

Things were only getting worse for Saena. First Duke Takarada had sent someone to ask about her daughter, and now the Crown Prince _himself_ was looking for her! And—what was he doing? Why was he picking up a lantern and heading for the woods? Why was he ordering everyone else to stay there? Saena's mind reeled, desperately trying to come with an excuse or a plan to save herself from her impending shame.

At the same time, Kyoko stood with one hand placed on the trunk of a tree, trying vainly to see anything in the darkness surrounding her. She had fought on valiantly, tripping over tree roots and being whacked in the face by branches until she was finally forced to give up, exhausted and unable to see anything. She stood there for a long moment, trying to find another alternative, before finally deciding to just sit down and wait for morning to arrive.

She waited for several long minutes, becoming more and more anxious as the time slowly passed. _What am I going to do?_ she thought. _How am I going to find my way back to the tower without mother finding me? Will Ren still be waiting for me there?_ She sighed as imagined hearing Ren call her name. She closed her eyes; there really wasn't any purpose to keeping them open.

Her eyes flew open, however, as she once again heard what sounded like Ren calling her name. She looked around in confusion, almost forgetting that she couldn't see anything, and was surprised to see a small light in the distance. She watched with a sense of apprehension as the light slowly came closer and the voice became louder. By the she became certain that it was indeed her friend calling for her, she found herself already on her feet and picking her way cautiously towards him.

She saw him before he had a chance to notice her. He was tall and rather muscular. From the distance she was at she couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but she clearly saw his blond hair and handsome features. She was surprised; she had somehow been expecting him to have dark hair. It didn't really matter, though. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. Kyoko's immediate thought was, _He looks like a fairy prince!_

_Wait. Fairy prince?_ Kyoko shook her head. _This isn't the time to be getting lost in fairy tales._ She stepped forward, drawing the attention of the man before her.

Ren stared at the girl who seemed to step out of nowhere. She was small—petite, rather—and looked to be in her late teens. She had scratches on her face, and leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. Her hair shoulder-length and black, and, when he looked closer, he saw that she had amber eyes. _Amber eyes?_

"Kyoko?" he questioned.

She smiled in affirmation. "Ren," she greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you."


	11. Learns the Truth

**The Girl in the Tower Learns the Truth**

Ren stared at the girl in front of him for a long moment, before finally coming to his senses. He smiled back at her and said, "Yes. It's nice to finally meet you, too, Kyoko."

Ren was surprised; she wasn't quite what he had expected. Well, actually, he didn't really know _what_ he had expected, but he knew he hadn't expected her to be so pretty. Even with cuts on her face and leaves in her hair, her eyes were such a beautiful color, her face was so expressive, and—Ren mentally shook himself. _Now isn't the time to be thinking about that! We're in the middle of the woods at night with who knows what sort of beasts lurking around, outside the woods her mother is waiting for us, and we still have to get back in one piece!_

Turning to Kyoko, Ren saw a confused look on her face. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Ren took her Kyoko's hand and started pulling her in the direction he came from. She let go of his hand when she realized that he wanted her to follow him. "I came to find you," Ren said simply.

Kyoko felt warm as she contemplated this. Her friend had come to find her. He had been worried about her! After a minute of two, something else occurred to her. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I saw that the door to the tower was open, and I realized that the only one who could have opened it—the only one who had the key—was your mother. So, I went looking for the Fuwas' inn, to ask them who your mother is. They refused to tell me, but they sent their son to guide me to your mother's estate."

Kyoko looked up at Ren in shock and horror. "Shoutaro is here?"

Ren grabbed Kyoko's waist to guide her away from a tree root she had been about to trip over. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "He won't bother you. You don't even have to speak to him if you don't want to." Ren moved his hand from her waist, only to take her hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze. "Also, I'll be right there."

Kyoko smiled up at her friend and squeezed his hand back. "Thanks," she said shyly. She left her hand in his; it was oddly comforting, holding hands with Ren.

They walked in silence for a while longer, ducking branches and stepping over roots, until Kyoko came up with another question. "How did you know I was in the forest?"

Ren hesitated to answer. They were nearly at the edge of the forest now, and he could the murmur of the servants' chatter. Kyoko hadn't noticed it, lost in her thoughts as she was. Ren took a deep breath; it was time to tell her. "I saw your mother outside the forest."

"My mother?" Kyoko's eyes went wide with fear, and she would have bolted if it weren't for Ren's grip on her hand. Instead, she began to shake, fearing that she would share her father's fate.

Ren set the lantern he had been carrying down on the ground, and turned Kyoko to face him. With one hand holding hers, and the other on her shoulder, he called her attention to him. "Kyoko." She looked up at him, and he could see the fear and desperation in her eyes. "Kyoko," he repeated, trying to make his voice sound soothing, "you don't need to worry." He shook his head to stop her from protesting. "I won't let her do anything, I _promise_."

Kyoko slowly stopped shaking, but her eyes remained fearful. She knew Ren kept his promises—he had promised he wouldn't abandon her, and had even come looking for her when she went missing—but…

"Ren, I know you're a noble, but so is my mother. She's a powerful woman. And she—My father—She—" Ren knew what Kyoko was trying to say. It was easy enough to guess, from the way her mother had spoken to the Fuwas' son.

"Actually, Kyoko, I'm not a noble." He stopped her before she could make a ruckus. "I'm a prince." Kyoko stared at him disbelievingly. "Actually, I'm the Crown Prince."

"But the Crown Prince's name is—"

"Kuon." Ren finished the sentence for her. He smiled at her sheepishly, and said, "Actually, I kind of lied when I told you my name is Ren."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at him. "Kind of?" She sounded more annoyed than shocked, but Ren—Kuon, rather—was hopeful that she would forgive him for lying to her if he explained.

"Ren was the name I would use when fighting outside the palace." He once again looked sheepish at her disapproving look. "It was also safer for me to travel as 'Ren' than as 'Crown Prince Kuon.'" Kuon was relieved to see Kyoko's understanding look.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your mother. She won't be able to do anything to you, with me as your friend." Kuon smiled cheerfully, but Kyoko's face fell.

Kyoko stared sadly at the ground, unwilling to look up into her friend's face. "Kuon," she said, "I don't think we can be friends." At this, Kuon lost his cheerful smile and became confused. Before he could ask any questions, however, Kyoko continued. "You're the Crown Prince." At this, she glanced up at him, her eyes sad, before returning her gaze to the ground. She spoke softly, sounding ashamed. "My mother may be a noble, but my father was a servant. Someone like you should never associate with someone like me." Kyoko pulled her hand away from Kuon's, taking a step back, away from him. Kuon kept his hand on her shoulder, however, and pulled her closer to him, into a hug. Kyoko was so shocked that she could only stand there, wondering what Kuon was doing.

"Kyoko," he sighed, sounding disappointed, "don't you want to be friends?" Kyoko nodded vehemently against his chest, and Kuon allowed himself a small smile. "Then it doesn't matter who your parents are, or who my parents are, or our different statuses. We _are_ friends, no matter what anyone else says. You're someone I can trust and be honest with, and I hope I'm the same for you." Kyoko nodded, beginning to smile. She was infinitely glad that Kuon was her friend.

Kuon pulled back from the hug, once again picking up the lantern and taking Kyoko's hand in his. "Ready to face your mother?" he challenged. Kyoko nodded, still a little hesitant, but feeling reassured by the hand holding hers. Together, they headed for the edge of the forest, and the awaiting chaos beyond.


	12. Confronts Her Mother

**The Girl in the Tower Confronts Her Mother**

As Kuon and Kyoko stepped out of the forest and into the view of the group beyond, the previously chatty servants all fell silent. Not a word was spoken as the pair approached. It was eerie; like the calm before a storm.

Saena's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in displeasure as she watched her daughter walk towards her, holding hands with the Crown Prince. She could barely contain herself; she wanted to rip the girl's hand out of his and have her dragged away somewhere, so she wouldn't have to worry about the wretch spilling all her secrets.

She couldn't behave so improperly, however; somehow the girl had managed to worm her way into the prince's favor—How had she even met him?—and Saena could do nothing with him watching. The only thing she _could_ do was wait for the prince to leave—acting pleasant towards him, all the while—before unleashing her rage on her fool of a daughter.

Yukihito was shocked to see Prince Kuon holding hands with a dirty, poor-looking girl as he walked out of the forest. Could this be the girl they had been searching for all afternoon? Yukihito knew the prince was… unconventional, but surely he wasn't eccentric enough to spend all day looking for an ordinary servant girl?

Nevertheless, Yukihito still stepped forward as Prince Kuon approached the group, to take the lantern from him and to quietly ask, "Is this the girl?" If he hoped for the prince to answer in the negative, his hopes were quickly dashed as Prince Kuon nodded, never letting go of the girl's hand. Yukihito sighed, and turned to hand the lantern to a nearby servant. He wondered why the Duke had asked him to tag along; there wasn't anything he could do once the prince had set his mind on something.

Shoutaro watched as Kyoko and the noble walked towards the carriage, still holding hands. He wished he could call out to her, wished that _he_ was the one holding her hand. Sure, she had been somewhat annoying when she was younger, always talking about fairies and true love, and always being so eager to please, even to the point of doing _his_ chores, but he had been fond of her, though he'd rarely showed it. And over the last year, she had only become more beautiful.

Shoutaro shook his head as Kyoko and the noble finally reached the carriage; he couldn't call out to her, much less hold her hand. He was too much of a coward, and he hated himself for it. He was too afraid of that witch; of what she would do to the inn, his family, and him. He had stood up to Saena once, but there was no way he could do it again. Besides, he had made his choice the year before; although he was ashamed to have abandoned Kyoko, he had decided that his family meant more to him than she did. Shoutaro could only watch sadly as the noble opened the door of the carriage for Kyoko, preparing to help her inside.

It was at this point that the eerie calm was broken, and the storm began to descend.

Saena stepped forward hurriedly, realizing what Kuon was about to do, and said, "Your Highness, where is it that you are planning on taking my servant?" There was a polite smile plastered on her face, and her voice was sickly sweet, but underneath the surface, Saena's rage was boiling.

There was no way she was letting that girl leave, especially not with that violent prince. Saena had heard the rumors about the prince's temper, and she knew she absolutely could not let him find out the truth. He obviously cared about the girl, and would probably be outraged at her treatment. If Kyoko told him the truth, Saena would have to worry about much more than her reputation.

"Your servant?" Kuon questioned, obviously displeased. He knew what Saena was up to, and he was not happy about it; he wasn't going to let Saena treat her daughter—his friend—like a servant. "Lady Mogami, I already know the truth." He paused to let her absorb the information, gesturing significantly towards Kyoko.

Saena immediately whipped around to her servants. Gone was her polite smile and sickly sweet words; in their place was a threatening glare and a commanding tone. "All of you, to your quarters!" she demanded. "Anyone who eavesdrops will be severely punished!"

The rest of the group stayed silent as the servants shuffled away, grumbling and casting curious glances back at the strange little group. As soon as the last one had disappeared from sight and hearing, Saena turned back to the prince, a polite smile once again on her face. "Now," she said, "what 'truth' do you think you know, Your Highness?"

Saena's voice was cold, with a subtly threatening undertone, but Kuon was not the least bit intimidated. "I know that Kyoko is your daughter." There were small gasps heard from both Yukihito and the driver of the carriage, the only ones of the group who hadn't known the truth. Yukihito began glancing rapidly back and forth between the dirty girl standing next to the prince and the angry noblewoman standing in front of him. There were similarities, to be sure, but as far as Yukihito knew, Lady Mogami had only one daughter, a young blond girl named Maria.

Saena laughed, even as panic bubbled within her. "My daughter? How could that filthy girl be _my_ daughter?" Kuon glared at the woman, and Yukihito looked on, bewildered. Kyoko only stared at her mother dispassionately, glad that Kuon was there to keep her from crying.

Shoutaro was the one who spoke up next. "It's true." All eyes turned to him. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with all the expectant stares, but continued. "She's your daughter. You may have abandoned her, but that doesn't change the fact that you gave birth to her." Shoutaro faltered, seeing Saena's glare, but then returned it with the same amount of force; this was something he had needed to do, to make it up to Kyoko for abandoning her.

Kyoko stared at Shoutaro, confused; had he just stood up for her? Her eyes met his, and she paused. Should she say 'thank you'? Should she smile at him or something? Her thoughts were interrupted by Saena beginning to speak, and Kyoko hurriedly looked away from him. Shoutaro just sighed; another missed opportunity.

"So what if she's my daughter?" Saena scoffed. "That is just more reason for you not to take her away. As her mother, I would prefer that she stay here." She reached out for her daughter, roughly jerking her towards her. "Come here, Kyoko. You are not leaving." Kyoko felt her hand be pulled from Kuon's.

Kuon started to speak, but Kyoko stopped him by looking back at him with an anxious but determined expression; this was something _she_ needed to say. Kuon and Shoutaro had already stood up to her mother; now it was Kyoko's turn. She took a deep breath, then started to speak. "I'm not staying, mother. And you have no right to keep me here," she added, trying to pull herself from her mother's grasp.

"I have every right to keep you here," Saena countered, digging her nails into Kyoko's skin. "You are my daughter, so you must listen to me." She glared at the girl in front of her, still struggling to free herself.

"No," Kyoko replied. "You may have given birth to me, but I am not your daughter, just as you are not my mother. If you _were_ my mother, you would not have called me a mistake or a burden. You would not have abandoned me, or locked me away in a tower." Kuon glowered at Saena as he heard of her acts of cruelty, and Yukihito gaped at what the young girl was saying.

Saena, furious at Kyoko revealing her misdeeds, slapped the girl, yelling, "You impudent brat! How dare you speak about me that way?"

Kuon stepped forward, ready to harm the noblewoman, but Yukihito stopped him with a firm hand on his arm. He shook his head, silently communicating to Kuon that this was Kyoko's battle.

Kyoko continued bravely on, despite her stinging cheek, saying, "If you were my mother, you would have loved me and cared for me… but you didn't, so you are not my mother." With that, she jerked her arm out of Saena's grasp, and walked back to the Kuon's side.

Kuon helped Kyoko into the carriage then turned back to Saena, glaring at her while saying, "It is late now, so we will be taking our leave, but expect a visit from me tomorrow." Saena stared for a moment, wondering if there was anything she could do to erase this nightmare, then finally curtsied, reluctantly wishing Kuon and Yukihito good night. The two men climbed into the carriage and drove off, leaving the storm behind.

Kyoko, Kuon, and Yukihito talked quietly for a while, until Kyoko, exhausted by the long day's events, fell asleep to the soft murmur of voices and the steady clip-clop of horses' hooves.

* * *

Author's note: Any requests for Saena's punishment? I'm making this up as I go, so what would you like to see?


End file.
